Beyond Doomsday
by daffywriter
Summary: SatAM fic based on ideas outlined by Ben Hurst. What happens to Robitnik after Sonic and Sally destroy the Doomsday Project? Told from Robotnik's POV.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I couldn't believe it: My masterpiece! The Doomsday Project was being destroyed right before my eyes. That blasted hedgehog and Princess Sally were using the power stones to destroy it!

A rage, like I had never felt before burned inside me. It started in my chest and utterly consumed me. A hatred that went much deeper than any evil I had yet known.

I could barely utter one sentence.

"I… hate the hedgehog."

I repeated myself in the same, simple manner.

"I hate him… I hate him! HATE HIM."

I was literally shaking with hatred by this time. Each repetition of the word was becoming more vehement that the last.

"Hate… hate… hate… HAAAAAAAATE!"

And then as the project itself vaporized I screamed partly from rage, and partly from incomprehensible pain. I felt that I was being ripped from the inside out.


	2. One

One

I awoke in some sort of room that appeared to be made entirely of crystal. It felt like some time had passed, maybe a few hours, or even a few days. Though, I couldn't quite remember what had happened just before I found myself here.

I attempted to move myself about but found that I was restrained by a pair of crystal braces holding me fast to some sort of gurney. I chuckled to myself knowing that my robotic arm could easily break though the crystal, but suddenly I discovered that I was in a lot of pain, which up until now, had been unnoticed because of the wonderment at my surroundings.

I braced myself for any pain I might feel and went to snap the brace that that was holding my robotic hand in place. To my amazement instead of the brace snapping, and new shockwave of pain penetrated my body.

"Augguhh!" I cried out.

Suddenly a most familiar face appeared over me. "Greetings, Doctor, I see you've found my housewarming gift."

"N-Naugus" I whispered.

"That's right," he took a deep breath "Doc-tor. Welcome." He said indicating with his claw our surroundings.

I could utter a response "Am I... are we in …?"

"Yesss Doctor " said Naugus pacing around the crystal room. "We're in the Void."

My body jerked in a natural reaction at the mere mention of that word. The straps help me back. I winced in pain.

Naugus snapped his fingers and several objects he had taken from me appeared in mid-air… my microcomputer, which I used to communicate with Snively, and my rocket boosters, which I used to move around quickly. "It won't do you any good to try and escape from here Doctor." He suddenly became very solemn. "Without the hedgehog's speed…"

"The hedgehog!" I resisted another natural jerking reaction. Suddenly it all came back to me, the Doomsday project, the power stones. Damn that hedgehog!

"But –I – you see Naugus - I should be…" I found myself stuttering.

"Dead?" said Naugus finishing my thought as he snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, Doctor you _should _be dead." My stolen objects disappeared.

"Then why am I sill alive?" I asked. "How did I end up in…" I shuddered inwardly. "…the Void?"

Naugus was pacing again. "Oh it's quite simple Robotnik. He turned back and came to look at me. "You see, I opened the portal and pulled you in just as the Doomsday Project was being destroyed." He stared pacing again. "Sonic Hedgehog and the Princess believe you to be dead."

Now I was extremely confused. "But why? Naugus after I..." I didn't want to admit it, but things couldn't possibly get any worse, "…betrayed you, why would you want to save me?" Either Naugus was a fool or he had something sinister up his sleeve.

Naugus sighed. "You see, Robotnik you are a creature that deserves a fate worse than death. I will be the one to give it you, heh heh heh" he laughed.

I resisted the urge to shudder again.

Naugus snapped the fingers on his right hand and suddenly the crystal braces were gone.

"You are free to roam about the Void, Doctor, but should you try anything funny…." He snapped his fingers and suddenly my head become that of a bull complete with a ring in my nose. I snorted in protest. He snapped his fingers again and I was, thankfully, returned to normal. "Now," said Naugus "I have …other things to do."


	3. Two

Two

I had been roaming around the void for a few hours trying to find some sort of first aid kit for my wounds. So far I had enchanted many strange worlds, no doubt the creations of Naugus. Suddenly I came upon what resembled the castle of Mobotropolis.

"Is that's the castle of King Acorn?" I mused to myself. I opened the door and went inside. To my amazement it was an exact replica of the real Mobotropolan castle, except more crystal like.

I opened the door to one of the bedrooms and was astonished to see the King there. I turned around to make a quick exit when suddenly he spoke.

"Julian!" he said sharply. "What are you doing here?" he was shocked and vehement, but still spoke with that ever-arrogant regal authority which I so despised.

"Uhh.." I mumbled back turning around to face him. "I'm not exactly sure Your Majesty." Why did I still refer to him that way?

"If we ever get out of this place alive you will be executed for treason Julian!" he yelled furiously. Suddenly Naugus entered the room.

"Oh I see you two have been reacquainted," he said chuckling. "Do you like your new roommate, Your Majesty?"

"WHAT?" screamed the King "I will _never _share are this castle with the likes of him!"

"Oh very well," said Naugus. "I shall create a new home for you Robotnik," said Naugus eyeing me. He snapped his fingers and first created a pigpen. Then he turned me into a pig and forced me to eat slop. "Soup's on Doctor," he said as I ate the filth against my will. (The King, meanwhile was rolling on the bed in hysterics.) Next appeared a giant fish tank, and suddenly I was a fish inside it being chased by a bigger, hungry fish. "I thought you could use a little exercise, Doctor, heh heh heh" said Naugus.

Another tormenting me like this for a while he stopped. "Hmm Robotnik I shall give you more comfortable place to live… for now."


	4. Three

Three

Time passed like this. Nothing much really happened, except for me being tormented by Naugus, and the King finding it highly amusing, though he tired to (unsuccessfully) hide it. As I was passing by a room one day, I overheard Naugus talking to someone. I peaked in, and saw no one else in the room. Of course, this being Naugus, it was quite possible that he was talking to himself.

I quickly flattened myself, the best I knew how, against the wall outside the room to listen to what Naugus had to say.

"…What do you mean you still haven't found a way!" Before the person could respond, (if it was indeed a person instead of one of Naugus's multiple personalities) he yelled again. "Well I suggest you do and _soon_!" He banged his fist against a crystal surface. He left the room by walking through the wall in the direction opposite of me. I had no desire to discover what the sorcerer would to do me if he found me eavesdropping.

After Naugus left, I saw what he had been blocking form my view.

To my amazement, there stood a computer.

"Hmm" I said to myself "Is it even remotely possible that Naugus can now create computers with magic?"

From everything I had studied, magic could only control those things that occurred in the natural world, since magic itself was a supernatural occurrence. If Naugus had found some way to break this barrier…

I shuddered at the thought. A powerful Naugus was the only thing that I truly feared.

I quickly looked around to make sure neither Naugus nor the King was in sight and went to the computer and typed in some commands.

"Let's see just how advanced this computer is," I said to myself wondering what the extent of Naugus's capabilities were.

To my relief, the command had worked; Naugus had at least created a minimally competent computer. I had disabled all voice programs expect for voice command.

"Is anyone there?" I typed.

A response quickly appeared. Even if the person was speaking, their voice was now automatically converted to text. "What do you want now Naugus?"

I quickly debated whether to tell the person if it was Naugus or not. "I'm not Naugus," I typed.

"Really?" the words appeared across the screen. "Then who are you?"

"I am Julian, also known as Robotnik." I hated using my first name but something told me to do it here.

"JULIAN!" came the response.

"Yes, do you know me?" I typed eagerly though a little taken aback the response.

"I umm... well it's Snively."

"Snively?" I said to myself bewildered forgetting the computer. Suddenly Naugus reappeared.

"What are you doing Doctor?"

"Naugus, I can explain," I said getting down on my knees fully expecting to be turned into a hyena or something of the like.

"No need Doctor, I will tell you what is going on." He snapped his claw closing the connection with Snively.

Another snap of his claw caused some crystal to part, creating a seat for him.

"You see, Doctor your nephew, whom you left behind to die, survived the explosion." Naugus went on to explain the underground elevator shaft.

"Hmm" I said putting my robotic hand on my chin. "I underestimated Snively."

"Yes," said Naugus gravely. "After the King and I had to return to the Void because of crystallization, Snively contacted me a few days later."

I felt my blood pressure rising. "Why that little!-"

"It's true, Doctor. You see, your nephew never really respected you." He looked at me. "Any respect he once had was lost the day of the coup when he discovered your true nature."

He paused to let that settle in and continued.

"We devised a plan. Snively was sure that your Doomsday Project would fail, So he and I worked out a way for me to take over Robotropolis."

"So Snively would be a lackey again?" I interrupted.

"Oh no, Doctor, Snively would be my equal, just as you and I would have equals, had you not betrayed me."

I rolled my eyes.

"So Snively's job," continued Naugus ignoring me, "was to devise some way for me to exist outside the void. He found the old retrieval programs you told him to disable, so he could get me out of the Void."

"But wouldn't you have turned to crystal?" I asked. Had Naugus really survived another trip out of the Void?

"After a few moments, yes" admitted Naugus. "But Snively brought me out of the Void so that I could survey the damage to Robotropolis for myself. Then I returned."

I nodded. "But what good does that do you Naugus? You can only exist outside the Void for minutes at a time."

"That is why I have Snively working on a way to extend that time period," replied Naugus. "When I am outside the Void, it draws from my life force. In order for me to exist outside the Void, there must be a way to replace that life force."

"And once Snively discovers a way," (Good luck with that, I thought) "you will leave the Void for good?"

"Yes," said Naugus. "And I will take the King with me."

"But what about-?" I gasped at the sudden implication of Naugus's words.

He laughed again. "Yes, Doctor that is your fate. To live out the rest of your natural life _alone_ in the Void!"

He laughed again. His laugh always sent a chill down my spine: The laugh that was part laughter, part wheeze.

"But wait a minute Naugus." I protested. "I am human, more or less, I will not last very long without food and water."

He signed. "I know." He got off of his "seat" and began pacing again while I sat, still on my knees.

"You see Doctor, my magic can do many things in the Void, including enabling a being to survive in conditions he would be unable to in the outside world." He turned to me. "How do you think the King survived so long?"

"Good point," I mused.

"I am a sorcerer, and while I am not immortal I do not need the same means to survive as other organic life-forms." He paused. "Besides, with my magic I could easily create the necessary items for your survival, Doctor.

'But as I have said before, those items are not necessary. Food and drink in this place are only for pleasure, and I don't plan to make your experience here a pleasurable one." He eyed me.

I shuddered.

"Yes Doctor," said Naugus wickedly. "What I have in store for you is a fate worse than death. I will be able to control you with my magic even from outside the Void." He laughed, and turned my head into a donkey.

"I only have one question Naugus" I brayed. "How did you get a computer inside the void?"

Naugus sat down again.

"Alas," Naugus admitted woefully. "It was your nephew who sent me the parts to build this computer. The crystal is merely for decoration," he said indicating the crystal casing. "It is true that my magic has limits. It can only deal with the natural realm. For years I have struggled to expand my magic to the unnatural." He paused. "I must admit, Doctor, I admire your mechanical genius."

He returned me to my normal state and then motioned for me to investigate the computer. I stood up and studied it in further detail. It was a fairly simple machine, a large communication port that could be operated in voice or text mode. That was it. No logs, no encyclopedias, no way to recall old files.

I turned around. "Well Naugus, I have studied mechanics for many years and-"

"Yeeeees" he interrupted. "That area of study has always eluded me. I have learned a great many things without the aid of magic. The fact that even _with _magic mechanics still eludes me is of great frustration to me." He lowered his eyelids in a vulnerable moment.

I recalled that fateful day when I had met Naugus on the borders of Mobotropolis. He had been a trusted advisor of King Acorn's father, but King Acorn had found his ideas too unorthodox, The King gave him a pension and let him go. Even though the King held no grudge again Naugus, telling him he would be allowed to work anywhere in the kingdom, save of course for the King, Naugus held a personal grudge against the King.

Naugus and I began discussing ways to overthrow the King. That was when we formed our alliance and planed the takeover using my mechanical abilities.

As the time drew near for the coup, however, I came to understand why King Acorn had let Naugus go. Naugus was, for lack of a better word, insufferable. Magic became his way of solving every problem no matter how ludicrous using magic in that situation was. I explained very calmly to Naugus, that we could not rely on the use of magic for everything, that we must use brainpower. I told him this over and over and over again. Finally one day I lost my patience and slapped Naugus across the face.

That was the day Naugus started turning me into animals.

By this time Naugus had discovered the Void and expressed his wishes to explore it further. I agreed for we both knew better than to kill the King, perhaps, the void would the right place for imprisonment.

Indeed the void was the right place for imprisonment, but not just for the King but for Naugus as well.

I came out of my reverie and looked at Naugus.

"So you plan to rule Robotropolis with Snively at your side?" I said in a mocking tone. "How charming." I knew I was playing with fire, but an idea was starting to form.

"No Doctor. I plan to get rid of Snively once I have no more use for him," said Naugus dismissively.

"What happened to you two being equals?" I asked innocently.

"I have changed my mind. I have no need for Snively."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see Doctor, once I acquire the mechanical knowledge I need to operate Robotropolis I will kill him. He will only stand in my way."

"Oh?"

"Yes Doctor," Naugus chuckled. "You see Snively, has tried to take your place as Overlord and failed miserably.

Naugus went on to explain how Snively had dubbed himself Snively the Great and tried to stage a takeover of Knothole. (Why Snively stills claims that he had once found Knothole is beyond me.) Snively had failed after several attempts to find the place and had been so preoccupied with that, that he neglected to begin rebuilding the damaged parts of Robotropolis and manufacturing new Swat Bots. This enabled freedom fighter groups from all over the planet to completely undo all my beautiful work. The only place left that was still out of the control of the Freedom Fighters and other Mobians was the heart of Robotroplis itself.

"He is certainly intelligent, Doctor, perhaps more so in some ways then you," mused Naugus. I fumed with anger, clenching my fists. "But," Naugus continued, "he does not have your flair being a ruler. Heh heh heh heh heh."

"So what is going on now?" I asked.

"Snively had locked himself inside of Robotropolis headquarters. The Freedom Fighters, instead of going in to get him out, believe that if they wait long enough, he will come out and surrender."

"I don't understand," I mused. "Why not just go in and get it over with?"

"By now Doctor, you should know that as a fighting tactic, the Freedom Fighters avoid a direct assault whenever possible. "

I, however, was no longer listening to Naugus because my mind was deep in thought.


	5. Four

Four

I tiptoed, as best I could, into Naugus's room late that night. Well I assumed that it was night since Naugus was asleep in midair. I feared that I might wake him up, but there was nothing to worry about since Naugus was snoring profusely.

I sneaked over to the computer, which thankfully, was turned on. "Computer" I whispered, "Activate text confirmation mode."

To my relief the words "Activated" appeared across the screen. I could now receive non-verbal answers from the computer. I smiled as I realized Naugus had not installed or enabled a voice recognition program that would only execute voice commands given by him.

"Open COM port 1" I said to the computer.

The word "Activating…" flashed across the screen and then "Opened".

"Excellent" I whispered. The computer was crude and slow, but functional.

"Snively, Snively!" I yelled in a loud whisper."

After a few moments a groggy voice answered. "Is that your s- I mean Julian?"

"Yes," I said.

"What do you want?" replied Snively rather rudely.

Unfazed by his rudeness however I whispered "We need to talk, Snively."

"Oh we do?" said Snively dryly. I turned the volume down so that Snively's voice was no so loud.

"Yes, now listen to me Snively. This is very important. I need you to open the void and let me out."

What came from the computer next was not something I was expecting.

It was laughter, but not like I had ever heard from Snively before. It was mocking laughter with a touch of anger and defiance.

"You have got to be kidding me Julian!" he roared. I glanced at Naugus who was still sound asleep.

"Computer!" I whispered annoyed "Covert all incoming from COM port 1 to text." Snively's words would now appear onscreen.

"For years I have suffered by your hand, Uncle. Now you want me to help you? Think again!" Although I could no longer hear him, I had no doubt that Snively was once again laughing defiantly.

"Listen nephew dear," I said grinding my teeth. "Naugus is planning to betray you. Once he learns everything he needs to know about mechanics he will kill you!"

"Oh really?" Snively's words appeared. "I don't believe you."

It took all that I had to control my rage. Finally after a few moments of silent fury I decided to type my words. "Fine, dig your own grave as far as I'm concerned. I may have mistreated you, I may have threatened you, but at least I kept you alive. Trust me if Naugus says he'll kill you, he will!"


	6. Five

Five

I was not in a good mood the next morning. My plan to escape from the void had failed. I had to get out of here, before I was here long enough to turn to crystal when I entered the outside world.

"Naugus," I sad to the sorcerer who was molding a piece of crystal like it was clay. "How long would you say I've been here?"

"What does it matter, Doctor? You will be here for Eternity," he replied laughing smugly. "But if you must know, it's been three months."

"And how long would you say one must live here before they turn to crystal in the outside world?"

Naugus raised an eyebrow at me. "Thinking of escape Doc-tor? Well don't count on it. But by my estimations the King and I had a few years where we could have escaped without turning to crystal."

"I see," I said. Naugus really had no idea that I had spoken with Snively the night before. A true Overlord would never sleep that soundly.

"Now then Doctor," continued Naugus. "I think it's been long enough since our last game," he chuckled. He turned my head into an anteater. "I think there are enough _rodents _here to keep you occupied."


	7. Six

Six

A few days later, as I was passing by the computer room, I heard Naugus cheer. "Yesss! Yesss!" He snapped his fingers, and the King appeared in front of him. "You Majesty," he said. "We are going home."

"Excellent Naugus!" The King had no idea what Naugus really had in store, the trusting fool. "I cannot wait to be reunited with Sally."

"Er, yes" said Naugus slowly. I was about to walk away. "Oh Doctor?" called Naugus.

"Yes Naugus," I replied as I entered the room.

"You are returning with us."

"But-" I began.

"The King has insisted," he replied.

"You must be brought to justice Julian!" King Acorn cried. "I will not allow you to roam freely-"

"Your Majesty," Naugus interrupted. "Calm yourself. Perhaps you should go lay down until we are ready."

"You are night Naugus," said the King. The King shot me a treacherous look as he left the room.

After King Acorn was safely out of sight and earshot, I turned to Naugus.

"What is the real reason for my return?" I asked.

"I have found, that in order to overthrow the freedom fighters, that I will need your services Doctor."

"So Snively won't cut it," I said smirking.

"No," said Naugus in a haunted voice. "But, you will be under my complete control Doctor. You are _my _lackey."

"Why how dare-"

Suddenly I was an octopus. Naugus snapped his fingers again and I began thrashing and sliding around on the ground. He turned me back.

"Any more protests, Doctor?"

"No," I muttered. Without my microcomputer and rocket boosters, I was no match for Naugus, for his magic could react faster that I could snap his neck with my robotic arm.


	8. Seven

Seven

A few hours later, Snively's voice came over the computer. "Are you ready, Naugus?"

"Yesss," he replied.

"The summon the King."

Naugus snapped his fingers and King Acorn appeared again.

"Naugus I wish you wouldn't do that!" the King cried.

"It's time to go, Your Majesty," said Naugus simply.

"Oh," he said. "Are you sure the Freedom Fighters have found a way for us to exist outside the void?

So that King thought it was Freedom Fighters that were retrieving us!

"I am sure of what I am sure of," said Naugus.

Suddenly a beam enveloped the three of us and we began to swirl around, faster and faster, until we blended together into nothingness.


	9. Eight

Eight

A minute later we appeared in one of the rooms at Robotropolis headquarters.

"Wha- what? What are we doing here?" said the King in shock.

Snively quickly came over and snapped a collar around of the King's neck, and then one around Naugus.

"Snively!" said the King. "What is the meaning of this?" he looked at his collar, which held a glowing green jewel.

"It is your life force, Your Majesty" he said dryly. "You will not turn to crystal as long as you wear that."

"But what am I doing here? I want to see my daughter!"

Naugus and Snively exchanged looks.

"Nau_gus_," said the King warningly.

"I am sorry to have deceived you, your Majesty, but I need you to lure the Freedom Fighters _into_ the fortress," said Naugus.

"Is Sally in Robotropolis?" the King asked.

Snively passed a button on a remote he was carrying and a panel opened to reveal a computer console. "Computer," said Snively. "Show me sector 17-B." The computer monitor showed the Princess, a walrus, and that half-rabbit half-robot creature kneeling over a computer. I fumed as I looked at Bunnie Rabbot, my unfinished work.

A blue blur covered the screen then and it cleared to reveal… the rodent! "The hedgehog!" I cried, clenching my fists at the creature who nearly did me in. I ran towards the monitor.

"Uh, uh, uh Doctor" said Naugus waving a finger. "I think we should greet the Freedom Fighters, personally."

He was about to snap his claw when Snively yelled "Don't" Naugus stared at him.

"You can't leave the fortress," Snively explained. "You didn't give me time to tell you about the catch, Naugus."

"Catch?" said Naugus and the King in unison.

"I have harassed the life force from several plants across the planet," said Snively. "But plant energy is limited, and one of the limitations is that you cannot leave the castle, without turning to crystal," said Snively.

"From one prison to another," said the King sitting down dejected. But Naugus was thinking.

"Well," I said grinning evilly. "Since I was only in the void for a few months _I _can leave the fortress. It appears I have the power once again, Naugus." I laughed wickedly, something I hadn't done in since the day I was pulled into the void.

"No," said Naugus. "No!" Suddenly he shot out sparks of power at the King causing the King to rise into midair. Naugus's green jewel suddenly turned a bright red and the King fell to the ground. The King's jewel was now a faint green.

"He's unconscious," said Snively. "Robots! Take the King and put him on life support!" Two robots came and took the King away.

"Animal energy," said Naugus wickedly. "It's quite simple really. Animals provide more energy than plants. Now I have to power to roam wherever I please!"

"But you will have to wear that necklace always. If you take it off, you will turn to crystal," I said, my eyes gleaming evilly at Naugus.

"I know," said Naugus. "But if it means I will finally have my revenge, then so be it!"

"There is one problem, Naugus" Snively began slowly. "That energy will eventually run out."

"Then I will replenish it," Naugus replied. "Are there any Mobian prisoners?"

"Yes, but very few" said Snively.

"We will have to remedy that," said Naugus looking at me. "But in the meantime I will draw life energy from them. Each time the prisoners replenish themselves with food, I will draw energy from them again."

"But Naugus!" Snively cried. "If you do that we will never be able to roboticize them for they will be too weak to withstand the roboticizer."

"So?" said Naugus. "There are plenty of worker bots already. And if we need more, we an always build them synthetically."

"I suppose," said Snively.

"Now then," said Naugus. "Let us go greet the Freedom fighters."

"That won't be necessary!" said an all too familiar voice.

We looked up and saw the rodent peaking out of the vent overhead. He dropped down into the room with the Princess following behind.

So much for them waiting for Snively to leave the fortress.

"Robotnik," he said in slow shock. "You're alive." His eyes narrowed.

"_How_?" said the Princess asked, her voice quaking with anger.

I looked at Naugus and raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind that now," said Naugus. "I am glad you are both here."

"Oh, yes Naugus!" the Princess cried. "You got out of the void! And you're not crystal!"

I was amused. They still thought Naugus was on their side!

"Do you have my father with you Naugus? Where is my father?" the Princess asked, her eyes begging Naugus for an answer.

"What an appropriate question Princess," I said sardonically.

"If you've hurt him Robotnik-" she began.

"Oh no Princess," I said holding up my hands. "This time I'm innocent."

Snively pulled out a remote and pushed a button, which brought a transport for us to board. "Take us to the hospital," said Snively.

"The hospital!" the Princess gasped. The rodent comforted her. I made a mental note that Princess Sally wasn't her usual collected self when her father was involved.

"Say Naugus," said the hedgehog a moment later. "What's that jewel thing around your neck?"

The Princess peered closely at it. "Is that what's keeping you from crystallizing?" she asked. "Does my father have one, too?"

I glanced amusedly at Snively.

We arrived at the hospital and the Princess was the first to jump off. She ran. "Daddy! Where are you!" She stopped short.

In the room beyond, the King was inside a large tube, suspended in mid-air. The faint-green jewel was still around his neck.

"Daddy!" she gasped pathetically. "What's happened to him Naugus?" she said turning.

"It's quite simple," Naugus replied. "I've harassed his life force."

A slow dark whisper rose like chimney smoke from the Princess's lips. "What?"

The calm before the storm.

"The King and I must wear these jewels, to survive outside the void," he replied. "We must draw upon life forces."

"But why would you take _his_?" she said in venomous whisper.

"To exist outside the castle," Naugus answered. "The plant life we were drawing from wasn't strong enough to allow me to leave the castle. So I took your father's life force, leaving him with only enough to remain alive."

"How could you do this Naugus?" said the Princess.

"If it's any consolation, Princess," he began "Your father will survive as long Snively provides him with energy from plants."

"You monster!" she cried. "You're as evil as Robotnik!"

She lunged for him, but the rodent held her back, knowing it would do no good. Naugus snapped his claw and beam of light pushed them back. Naugus floated into the air.

"Don't try to stop me," he said. "I am now the ruler of Robotropolis." Snively's eyes widened in shock. The lackey was just now realizing that he had been a fool to trust Naugus. "As long as I have prisoners I have the energy to survive outside the void!"

His laughed echoed throughout metal room.

"How could you do this to the citizens of Mobius?" said the Princess. "You would keep them as prisoners, only to drain their energy at your will? I almost think roboticizing would be a better fate."

It was in that moment that I realized the evil I had inflicted on Mobius, might be nothing compared to evil that Naugus had in store. If I was right, the citizens of Mobius were about to see an evil worse than any they had ever known.


End file.
